


The Things We Do for Love

by TripCreates



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Kissing, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Peggy stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and surveyed the chaos in front of her. Their usual pristine kitchen was covered in a mess of ingredient containers, with spilled flour here and there. There were also trays of cooling blueberry muffins and sugar cookies placed wherever they could fit. And Angie was right in the middle of it all.





	The Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are for another wonderful Femslash February! I'm really excited for this year since I'm out of my writing slump and trying some new femslash ships of mine! I decided to start off with one of my old favorites though and I'm happy with how this turned out. I do apologize in advance if they seem a little OOC. It's been a while since I wrote them.
> 
> Inspired by "Stress Baking AU" from [this Femslash February Prompts list](https://writerproblem193.tumblr.com/post/170438330902/femslash-february-prompts-2) by @writerproblem193 on tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, let me know down in the comments!

Peggy unlocked the apartment door and was greeted with the rich aroma of baked goods as she opened the door.

“Angie, I’m home,” she called out as she closed and locked the door.

“In the kitchen,” was the response Peggy received as she kicked off her heels.

She dropped her back on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen, rubbing out the tense muscles in her shoulder. It was a hell of a day at the office and she was glad to finally be home with Angie. That made everything better.

Peggy stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and surveyed the chaos in front of her. Their usual pristine kitchen was covered in a mess of ingredient containers, with spilled flour here and there. There were also trays of cooling blueberry muffins and sugar cookies placed wherever they could fit. And Angie was right in the middle of it all.

“Are we opening a bakery?” Peggy teased.

Angie didn’t laugh as she pulled a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and set them down on the stove. She turned to Peggy with tired eyes. Some flour was smudged across her cheek and she looked miserable.

“Welcome home, Peg,” Angie greeted as she approached.

Peggy pulled her into a tight embrace, not caring about the flour from Angie’s apron getting on her work clothes. “Is everything alright, darling? You only bake like this when you’re stressed.”

Angie sighed before looking up at Peggy. “Today is the day I find out if I got the role or not and I still haven’t heard from them yet.”

Peggy smiled as she cupped the side of Angie’s face and brought her other up to gently wipe away the flour off the other cheek. “I know they’ll choose you for this role. You worked so hard preparing for this one. There’s absolutely no way they wouldn’t want you in this play,” she said.

Angie gave her a half-smile. “You’re only saying that because you’re my girlfriend,” she mumbled.

“I only speak the truth, love.” Peggy leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. “Now, we can’t let all this baking go to waste while we wait for them to call. You take the chocolate chip cookies and find us something to watch while I’ll change into something more comfortable.”

 

After lounging on the couch for nearly an hour and eating half of the plate of cookies, Angie’s phone rang.

They both instantly sat up as Peggy muted the TV as Angie answered it. Peggy watched her in silent anticipation. She wanted Angie to get this role so much.

“Hello, this is Angie. Uh-huh… uh-huh…yes. Okay. Thank you,” Angie said with a neutral expression, not giving Peggy any indication of how the conversation was going.

The call didn’t last long. Once it was over, Angie dropped the phone onto the couch beside her. She didn’t look at Peggy and Peggy began to fear the worst. Had they rejected her?

“What did they say?” Peggy prompted.

Angie’s eyes slowly met hers. “She said… I got the part.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“You got the part?” Peggy asked, excitement filling her voice as she smiled at Angie.

A smile broke out across Angie’s face, lighting up her eyes. “I got the part!” She repeated with much more enthusiasm as she jumped up from the couch, pumping her fists into the air.

Peggy jumped up as well and wrapped her arms around Angie. She lifted her up and spun her around in a circle. “I knew you would get it!”

Angie squealed with delight, neither caring about the old lady next door who loved to complain about them. When Peggy set her down, a few tears streamed down Angie’s cheeks.

Peggy wiped them away as she said, “I’m so happy for you. This is the big break you’ve been dreaming of.”

“Thank you for all your support, Peggy. I couldn’t have made it without you.”

Peggy shook her head as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Angie’s ear. “It was all you, Angie. This is your hard work and talent paying off. I think we should go out and celebrate with the girls? What do you say?”

Angie nodded. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you mind texting them all while I shower?”

“Sure thing.”

Before stepping away, Angie leaned in and captured Peggy’s lip. Peggy eagerly kissed back, pulling Angie in by her hips. The desire for more was present but now wasn’t the time. Angie chuckled as she pulled back. “If we don’t watch out, we’ll never get around to leaving.”

Peggy sighed. “We could wait and meet up with them tomorrow night,” she suggested before giving another peck on the lips.

“It was your idea to go out tonight!”

Peggy dramatically sighed. “ _Fine._ You go shower and I’ll clean up the cookies.”

Angie gave her one last kiss before stepping away. Peggy watched her pick up her phone before turning to the plate of cookies on the coffee table. She was half tempted to toss them. Peggy loved Angie, but the woman was not good at baking.

“Good thing you got this role because I don’t think your baking would earn you any money,” she teased as she picked up the plate.

“You still ate them,” Angie said over her shoulder as she continued down the hallway. Her tone was light and wasn’t bothered by her dig at her baking.

Peggy laughed. “The things we do for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/170662407206/the-things-we-do-for-love).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates) as @tripcreates and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura.


End file.
